Guardian Chronicles 9: Bringing The Fallen Home
by StSE
Summary: Armada: Short Story. The Seekers build an Earth Mech nation. The Autobots finally meet some of their offspring. The Earth Commander decides to go after Prime's body. Is he found alive? What does she have to do to keep him that way?
1. Chapter 1

Forward: Like many others, I wasn't satisfied with the way Armada ended. Fortunately, it made for the perfect opportunity to 'wrap things back together' and finish my 'Next Generation' series.

For those who haven't watched the entire Armada series, the final few shows consisted of: Starscream dying at the hands of Megatron, Megatron then sacrificing himself to save Cybertron, Hotshot taking command of all Transformers, and Optimus being badly damaged – blown into space – and drifting away alone.

**Building a Nation Near Earth**

Under her guiding hand as the Matriarch; Raptor's family had grown immensely in the years since the departure of the Autobots from Earth. It turned out that every daughter had indeed had hybrid sparks growing within her, including Raptor herself.

They had taken over the abandoned Decepticon lunar base, for this kept them out of range of any possible aggressive actions by human countries. Transporting up the vehicles, equipment and materials they needed to build the chassis' for the new sparks to fill.

Deciding as a group to honor the sires of these new sparks, the femmes chose to build the new Mechs more in their image – than in their own. So as the sun peaked over the horizon of Earth, twenty one empty Mechs stood in silent readiness for their 'births'. Rescue choppers, cars, construction equipment, small passenger jets and a few semis – had all been converted into Mechs; the dual-insignias gleaming in the solar radiation.

As one, the First Brood and the Matriarch had bonded and transferred the new sparks into the Mechs. Each femme having carried three growing sparks within her. They had welcomed them into the world, into the family – and begun to train them, to teach them.

As her family grew, Matron Raptor had realized that she would need to get the human population to accept them. Contacting Alexis, she had gotten the young woman and young men, whom had once been friends with the Autobots – to represent her family's interests. Through them, she had gotten patents on all of the alien technology within the Transformers. Carefully selling some of the rights to tech and power companies, her family quickly built a great wealth in human money.

Under the disguise of supplying international non-profit relief associations with equipment and transport – the Mechs had shown up in the most desperate of human times. Providing food, clothing and water to thousands – then amazing the thankful humans by transforming after their cargo had been unloaded – saying something to the effect that the humans' God had blessed them – then leaving. Making sure that video of the event was posted across the internet.

At first, this caused widespread panic. But as these strange aliens continued to show up, helping during these human disasters, the humans began to accept that their Gods may have just sent these robots to help them. As disasters hit countries with brutal military regimes, who would not allow other humans to help, these aliens showed up. Easily sneaking in past those militaries and getting the supplies to the desperate civilians, then disappearing quickly. Though this enraged those governments, the larger population on earth decided that these aliens were truly heroes.

When the time was right, Matron Raptor quietly approached the member countries of the United Nations – to have a meeting to discuss their mutual needs. With her human insight, and the negotiation skills of IceOwl, she soon had a pact with the human nations. Her family creating a 'nation' on the lunar surface, and having land offers in third world nations.

**Return Trip**

"_It is almost time." _Matron Raptor said to IceOwl.

Her wing mate nodded her agreement, quietly regarding her Matriarch.

"_I want Beltway to stay and take temporary command of operations here." _the gray/green femme decided. For Beltway was one of the Second Brood, another of Optimus's daughters, and had shown the same temperament and had the knack for both negotiations and leadership – as her older sister, IceOwl, had.

"_A good choice." _IceOwl nodded, knowing that her younger sister could more than handle things.

They didn't have a ship, but Raptor had had the First Brood extending their teleport range through endless practice. She felt that they were now able to teleport as far as needed, thus, they could make it to Cybertron and recharge when they landed. Each Seeker would carry one of her ground Mech offspring, and Alexis, Rad and Carlos would also go with them.

The Matriarch could see the excitement within her elder daughters at the thought of finally visiting Cybertron, and seeing the sires of their offspring again; their engines rumbling in excitement as they prepared to leave Earth's orbit.

Alexis looked down at the beautiful blue sphere beneath them. Pulling against the tightness of the flight suit, the woman leaned back into the seat. _"I can't believe I'm going to see Cybertron again!" _she said to Raptor.

The femme chuckled, _"Yes, I hope it's an enjoyable visit." _

"_I just hope they don't have any potholes! My struts are still stiff from the mission in India!" _Blacktop mumbled, resting her helm on her mother's cockpit. The black ground femme both excited and nervous about visiting her sire's home world.

Raptor chuckled at her younger daughter as the full squadron of the First Brood turned and teleported together.

**Visitors**

"_Hotshot, sir, there's something strange coming in from delta quadrant." _Blurr reported, looking at the long range scans.

Red Alert came up to the console next to his, punched in some commands, and focused the scans tighter. On the main viewer, the seven unidentified objects on radar came in focus. Everyone gasped as they identified the objects.

"_It's Raptor and her squadron!" _Hotshot exclaimed, not believing they had made it to Cybertron without a ship.

At that point, one of the fighters turned into two, as a Mech jumped off the jet, transforming into a human passenger jet. The Cybertronians then realized that each member of Raptor's squadron had been carrying an unidentified Mech on their topsides.

Hotshot whistled, slapping the two older Autobots on their backs. _"Looks like some of you are fathers!" _he laughed.

"_It would seem so, sir." _Blurr answered, hiding his excitement under his cool demeanor.

"_Guess we need to get a welcoming committee together." _the yellow Mech stated, and then ordered all of those who knew the femmes to meet at the main landing runways. He then had Red Alert send a welcome greeting via radio to the femmes, giving them the coordinates to the runways.

A crowd gathered to watch as the squadron landed, talking excitedly to each other.

The 6 Seekers still carrying Mechs made a slow, low pass over the runway, their landing gear still up. This allowed the Mechs they carried to jump off, transforming before they hit the pavement, their wheels squealing as they 'landed' going 150 mph. The squadron then banked around the runway, coming in their final approach in V-formation, with the passenger jet inside the V. Landing lightly, they slowly taxied up towards the crowd of Mechs. The ground Mechs they had brought, transforming and approaching those Seekers who were opening up their cockpits.

"_They brought humans too!" _Side Swipe said excitedly as he watched the ground Mechs help the humans out of the cramped cockpits.

Transforming, Raptor and her group approached the Cybertronian Mechs, smiles on their faces as they saw the warm welcome. The adult humans they had brought, running up to their old Autobot friends and hugging them.

"_Wow! I can't believe how much you've changed!" _Hotshot exclaimed to Rad, for the human was no longer the boy he remembered.

Raptor smiled as she put a hand on the yellow Mech's shoulder. _"Yes, it's a little different to watch humans grow and mature. Rad and the others have played a key role in our creation of a Mech nation in their solar system."_

"_Mech nation?" _Hotshot asked her.

Blacktop grinned, _"This isn't the whole family, we had to leave a bunch of them at home."_

Hotshot looked up at the tall ground femme, she was built lighter than the male Mechs, but so obviously one of Optimus's daughters. He remembered what the red Mech had asked of Raptor before they had last parted ways – _Build a few semis this time… _Laughing, Hotshot realized that Raptor had done just that.

All around them, excited conversations erupted as the femmes introduced the Autobot sires to some of their offspring. Soon, Jetfire was wheeling happily in the sky, Tigress and their son – following along for the 'tour'. The other Autobots left, giving their offspring and the femmes 'tours' as well. This left Hotshot, Raptor and Blacktop standing alone.

Hotshot felt a little awkward since Optimus wasn't here to give his own daughter the tour. Raptor just smiled. _"The humans told us what had happened to Prime, why don't you give Blacktop a tour?" _

The young ground femme grinned at the yellow Mech. _"Thank god it looks like you Mechs keep your roads in good shape! Matron keeps sending us on these god-awful missions where they call a mud track a 'road'!" _

Hotrod chuckled, _"You can go a lot faster here!"_

"_I can keep up, give it your best shot!" _she challenged.

Raptor chuckled as the two ground Mechs transformed and shot down the road at breakneck speeds.

"_You're still going, aren't you?" _Alexis asked her, as Raptor sat down, charging in the glow of Cybertron's star.

Raptor nodded. _"Ice knows to take command while I'm gone."_

"_Is he still alive?" _the woman asked, sitting on Raptor's knee.

Raptor shrugged. _"I don't know, I'm able to lock on to him – but he's a long distance away, was heavily damaged in the battle, and has been alone for all these years."_

Alexis sighed. _"I guess if he's not alive, then you'll bring his chassis back here?"_

The gray/green femme nodded. _"It is only proper to bring the dead back home."_

Together, they heard the sounds of minicon chatter, as a group of the diminutive robots came towards them. It was the three Star Saber minicons.

Raptor offered them her hand. _"It is good to see you, my little repair bots!"_

They jumped lightly in her hand, running up her arm as they chattered happily in their strange encrypted language.

Looking at Alexis, Raptor smiled. _"It seems I'll not be going alone on this mission."_

With that, the femme stood up, transformed, and rocketed out into space; the three happy minicons comfortably riding in her cockpit. Alexis waved to them, wishing them good luck.

**Left**

"_She is doing what?!" _Hotshot demanded.

When they had all come back to main headquarters from giving their visitors the tours, they had found that Raptor had disappeared. Now IceOwl and Alexis were telling them that the Seeker was searching for Optimus's body, that she had a lock on him.

"_Why didn't she tell us?" _Red Alert asked IceOwl.

"_Because this is something only she can do. And you would not have understood this." _the blue/gray femme quietly stated.

Blurr looked steadily in her optics. _"Can't you teleport as well? Thus, joining her in this mission."_

She regarded him. _"None of us has her stamina, and we can only teleport if we have coordinates locked in."_

"_She doesn't need coordinates, she can teleport merely with an image in her mind." _Jaguar added.

"_This is why she can go to other dimensions…" _Wasp started.

"_-and we can't." _her twin finished.

Scavenger looked over at his Commander. _"Sir, at least the Star Saber minicons went with her, so she's got some backup."_

"_Ya, ya, I still don't like it – but I guess there's nothing we can do about it now." _the yellow Mech mumbled.

Alexis looked up at the Mechs. _"I wonder if there's even the slightest chance that Optimus is still alive?"_

_--_

_Please review.._


	2. Finding the fallen

Return to Cybertron – 2

**Return to Cybertron – 2**

**Minicon Secrets**

Raptor sensed in which direction her target was located, but she could tell he was at the very edge of her teleportation range. Not wanting to chance arriving at his location without even the energy reserves left to move, she swiftly scanned the galactic charts in her memory files and decided on a route of several shorter teleport jumps.

Five jumps later, she settled herself on the surface of a large asteroid, once again recharging her three cores by basking her solar cells in the radiation of the nearby star.

Her little minicon team, went over her fuselage, checking for any wear-and-tear. Finished, they plopped themselves down in front of her, gleefully beeping as she buffed them in payment.

"_Just like old times, huh little guys?" _she chuckled, remembering the very day they had been given to her. They were truly her 'first Mech children'. _"Just us, and a huge uncertain future ahead of us."_

She kissed the top of Sonar's little head. Thankful, that these little bots had survived as long as she had. They had always been the one consistent thing she could count on.

"_Whatever happened to you little guys when I was in hibernation for those eons? Did you build the others?" _she asked them.

They looked at each other, and then a mental picture appeared in her mind, as if she was in a dream. She saw Sideways taking them, watched through their optics as they watched him use her lifeforce to create seeds for others. His master giving the new ones their programming; in this dream she stood in the chamber as the minicons hatched, saw them forced into battle.

Then she was back on the asteroid, looking at the three minicons in front of her. _"So my human spark is also the original source of the minicons lifeforce?" _she asked them. They nodded. _"So Sideways made me a mother without me even knowing it." _she stated, hating the virus even more. _"And they used my own children to respark the war and restrengthen the evil so it could break free again!" _anger shown in her voice.

The three minicons hugged her, pressing their diminutive chassis' against her as she forced herself to accept this knowledge.

Now she truly had to find Optimus, to make things right!

**Finding the Fallen**

It had seemed like eons that he had drifted in the cold deep grip of space. Heavily damaged, too weak to help himself, he had accepted the fact that eventually his power core would fail and he would die alone. His soul was at peace, for he knew that the evil had been destroyed, and his species could now live in peace – this had been his sole purpose for living, for fighting, for commanding all those years. So in satisfaction, he could face death alone, without fear.

Then his dull optics caught a glimmer of something in the far distance. A bright glimmer like a far away star, but this star was moving, seemingly growing in brightness. Weakly, he lifted his head, tracking this object. As it got closer, he realized it was a fighter jet, its plasma engines lighting the darkness. Upon its gray/green wings, he recognized the double insignias of both Autobot and Decepticon – realizing that it was Raptor.

She transformed as she got close to him, her three minicons jumping lightly onto his damaged chassis, inspecting him. Her optics glimmered with a strange emotion as she looked over his apparently lifeless body. Unable to do anything else he weakly moved a finger, wanting her to realize he was still functioning. Her sharp optics caught the slightest of movement, and she reached out, gently touching his helm.

"_Are you still functioning Prime?" _she asked, looking into his dull optics.

Her minicons answered with excited beeps, as they dove into his chassis and realized he still had a very low level left in his primary core, and that his Meta processor was still barely functioning. Sonar chattered excitedly to her, Raptor understanding what the repair bot was ordering her to do.

She chuckled as she lightly ran her hands over him, searching for usable connections. Hoping he could hear her, she mumbled to him. _"Seems that everytime I find you, you've managed to get yourself in a hell-of a jam!" _

All of the connections were destroyed on his front side, since he had taken most of the damage there. One of his Power links was usable, and another lower aft port was functional. Carefully she disconnected the blue panels of armor protecting his lower aft section, Sonar helping her to get access to the undamaged circuitry port. The other minicons opened Prime's access panel over his one usable link port, connecting a bonding cable to it, running it over to a port near one of Raptor's intakes.

A shock of energy bolted through him, as the Seeker allowed a slow current from her starboard core to flow through his damaged chassis. He felt the strange sensation of the small minicons working within his chassis, as Raptor asked them to try and perform basic repairs to stabilize the Autobot. Her familiar spark flowed into him, searching for what remained of his.

Finding his, the brightness of her spark surrounded his in its warmth. Lending him her strength, her fire; He felt her arms encircle him as she pressed her airframe against his back, trying to keep him stabilized for the minicons to do their job. Reaching up, she deftly unlatched his mask and turned his head gently to the side – where she could look into his optics as she laid her helm on his shoulder.

As her energy slowly trickled through his systems, his optics slowly brightened, as did the color of his chassis. _"I'm glad I found you alive, Prime." _she whispered, her voice soft, her spark pulsing with her emotions. Lightly running her fingers across his helm, he felt her squeeze him tighter to her fuselage. He smiled weakly in gratitude to her, his spark falling into the strength of hers. Trusting in her fully, he leaned into her embrace.

Pain laced through him, causing his Spark to jump wildly, the minicons having started to work on his sensory net. Her spark brightened, grasping onto his tighter, not letting go. He felt the warmth of energy flow heighten as she increased her flow into him, trying to keep him stabilized. _"Shhh, Prime, it'll be ok." _she cooed softly to him, running her hands soothingly over the undamaged portions of his grill.

For several astrocycles they stayed like this, the damage so severe, it was taking all the minicons' skill to try and piece his primary systems together. They had to resort to taking internal parts from his legs, to use within his main systems. With agonizing slowness, they got his main power grid and primary functions, patched back together.

As he got stronger, the red Mech reached up with his hand, curling his fingers around hers. _"How is everything.. back on Cybertron?" _he asked her, desperately wanting to know if all the sacrifices had been worth it.

She smiled as she gazed into his amber optics, her head still resting on his shoulder, frame pressed into his back, the one useable link port in his shoulder still letting her flow into him. _"My family has returned home." _she stated.

He nodded, knowing that meant that the Autobots and Decepticons were still at peace. _"Were you?" _he asked her, wanting to know if he now had more offspring.

Brushing his cheek gently with her lips, she nodded. _"And so were my daughters. Some of the family is on Cybertron, the rest is stationed on our Lunar base."_

He squeezed her hand, happy that it had all worked out in the end. Then he heard the minicons babbling to her. _"What are they saying?" _he asked her.

A devilish grin crossed her face. _"They are saying that it's time to run a primary sensory check on you. And that you should be ready to handle a full charge."_

Nodding, he matched her grin. _"Full circuit?" _ he offered.

She chuckled a gleam in her optics. _"You Mechs are all the same!" _her fingers traced his. _"Unfortunately, if I throw too much power too fast through you, I'd blow all the work the minicons have done."_

Her deft fingers slid into the gaping holes in his chassis, gently stimulating the patched nets. He felt the warmth radiate through him as she steadily increased her power flow. His spark grew stronger as he pulsated in the same frequency as hers. Leaning his helm back onto her intake, he let the vibrations of her idling plasma engines course through him, as her knowledgeable fingertips danced along his sensory grids, causing the pleasant waves of sensation to flow over him, blocking out all the pain.

He felt her light touch as she ran her fingers over his exposed aft sensory port. The electrical wave pulsing through him as she teased him, still holding him tightly to her with her other arm around his grill. He shuddered weakly against her, not holding back his moan this time. His spark, stronger now, flamed against hers. Reaching back with his hands, he grabbed her wings leading edges, pulling her tighter against him, begging her to complete the circuit.

Faintly, he heard her ask something of the diminutive repair bots. Felt them again dance within his chassis, checking his internal systems, making sure they were handling the increase in power. Then the minicons were on his shoulder, babbling something to Raptor. Her chin moved against his shoulder plating as she nodded to them.

His anticipation grew as he felt her unlatch her own codpiece, exposing her primary sensory net and port. Then her hands moved to his hips, forcing them back into hers, her long legs entwining with his, locking him to her. Her lithe frame pressed tighter against his back as she connected with his aft port, the full circuit now complete. She wrapped herself around him as the full force of her three power cores ripped through him, his hands squeezing her fingers painfully as he spasmed with the shock. His spark swelled in strength as his primary core filled with her energy. He jerked as he felt her long fingers again within him, probing his sensory net from within, the sensations overwhelming his systems.

As the alarms silenced in his processor, Optimus activated his optics, realizing that all the connections between them had been pulled. He felt her fingers wrapped around one of his arms, keeping him from drifting away from her.

Her crimson optics sparkled with humor as he focused. _"I guess you now owe me twice." _she chuckled. He found himself pulled into her embrace, her lips seeking his. After releasing them her bright optics locked with his. _"I must say, I enjoy your company better alive than dead, so please don't go around and try to get yourself killed again."_

He chuckled softly, nodding in agreement. Realizing that once again, he'd enjoyed the pleasure of their bonding far more than she. When they got back to Cybertron, he'd have to consider changing that.

As she transformed, he locked his fingers on the leading edges of her wings, settling his damaged chassis between her canted vertical tails. He felt the press of cables locking down across his torso and hips, as the three minicons ratcheted him down securely to her airframe. Then the minicons cheerily plopped themselves into her cockpit, making themselves comfortable for the long trip home. Leaning his helm against the gentle swell behind her cockpit, he let the soothing vibrations of her plasma engines flow through him, as she warmed them in preparation for their first teleport. His fingers tracing her intakes gently in gratitude, for he was not going to die alone, he was going home!

--

_Please review.._


	3. Hero's return

Return to Cybertron – 3

**Return to Cybertron – 3**

They came out of the cool plasma of warp phase, the thin atmosphere of this planet pushing up against her wings. Prime felt the Seeker's airframe shudder with the power of her thrusters as she redirected their flow to allow for a vertical landing. His heavier weight was causing her airframe to shake with the effort.

Then her landing gear was down, the dust swirling around them as she softly landed on the top of an expansive plateau. The minicons jumped out of her cockpit, their feet dancing over Raptor and Prime as they disconnected the cables holding him down.

Using his arms, the red Mech pushed himself off her, collapsing in a heap behind her cooling thrusters, his legs still not functional from all the circuitry that they had had to remove and use in his core systems.

Raptor transformed and turned around to help him shift into a comfortable position. He could see the weariness in her optics. Carrying his extra weight through these extended teleports was really pushing her stamina.

He let her rest her head on his thigh, as she basked her solar cells in the star's radiation. Slowly letting her depleted secondaries recharge, preparing for yet another long teleport.

Running his fingers lightly on the edge of her wing, he watched the minicons as they inspected her fuselage. He nodded at them as they finished with her and came to check on his condition.

"_Perhaps we should take a longer break this time?" _he asked Raptor, concerned about the extent she was pushing herself.

She shifted her arms, angling the solar cells on her wings towards the star a little better. _"We don't know how long the patch job will hold on you." _she mumbled.

Unseen, he nodded his agreement to her logic. _"But it won't do us any good if you push to hard and we become stranded."_

She turned her head so that she could look in his optics, silently glad that he hadn't bothered to put his mask back on yet. _"I'll admit, you do have a point. I'm just used to getting things done."_

"_But my mass is putting a heavier drain on you than you're used to." _unconsciously, he traced the dual insignia on her wing.

She tried to conceal her shudder to the light touch on her sensitive wing, he was getting her in one of her more ticklish spots. But finally, she couldn't, and she jerked away from him. _"It's hard to rest when you're being tickled." _she laughed.

He chuckled. _"Point taken, I'll keep watch."_

He felt the Seeker relax as she entered defragmentation, her weight resting comfortably on his legs. The boulder he rested his cab against, allowing him to sit up without keeping his hands behind him for support. So instead, he rested them on her, making sure not to cover any of her solar cells. As he stroked her still helm, he realized that she was a true friend – for even in death, she would've come for him!

**Cybertron**

"_She's been gone an awful long time, do you think something's gone wrong?" _Alexis asked IceOwl.

The second-in-command shrugged, not overly concerned. _"She said that it could be a rather extended mission, depending on how far out he was. But Matron's handled far worse situations alone."_

"_Ice, so I take it your not concerned?" _Blurr asked her.

The quiet femme locked his gaze. _"Even if I were, it would not change the situation." _she nodded. _"We wait."_

The sound of metal feet hitting the ground at a run, caused the group to turn around. _"Hey Ice! They've picked up a weak signal from Raptor!" _Side Swipe shouted happily.

They followed him back to the communications center.

Red Alert turned to them as they entered. _"Signal was very weak. All we could make out is that Raptor has him, and she's going into her final teleport."_

"_So we don't know if he's alive or dead?" _Hotshot asked.

The medic shook his head. _"Just that he's coming home."_

"_Hmm, how long ago did you receive the signal?" _IceOwl asked. After he answered, she quickly calculated some things in her processor. A smile lit up her face. _"Even if she was near her maximum range with a load as heavy as Prime, she should be arriving…."_

Alarms rang, interrupting her. _"Sir, something on long range sensors." _Blurr stated, already at the console.

IceOwl nodded, _"Right on time." _then she and the rest of Raptor's squadron heard their Matron's silent command and teleported to her.

Everyone began to flood out of the buildings, flooding onto the roads and rooftops surrounding the landing strip. They knew she was bringing back their leader, no one knew if he was alive or dead, but he was back! Hundreds of optics looked up at the star-filling sky in anticipation, desperately hoping he was alive.

Her squadron surrounded her, wiggling their wings in welcome to their Matron and Optimus. He raised his hand to them, causing them all to whoop in excitement.

As they approached the planet, the squadron fired a round of lasers into the cosmos, in salute.

Taking a slow banking approach around the run way, Raptor tipped her wing deeply, so that Prime could see the large crowd that cheered his arrival. The cheering turned into a roar as he lifted a hand to them, telling them that he was indeed – alive

Raptor calculated for her final approach, realizing because of his weight and the planet's gravity, she couldn't vertical land safely. So, she'd not only have to take the landing faster to keep the lift under her wings – but she'd also have to brake harder. Preparing her airframe for the stress she was going to ask of it, she came down fast at a low angle, nose angled slightly higher than normal. Then they slammed down hard, her rear tires squealing under the stress. Immediately, she reversed her thrusters hard, her nose gear barely handling the pressure as it contacted the runway. Her thrusters roared as she fought to stop their forward momentum. Mere inches from the end of the runway, they stopped.

She taxied slowly back toward the crowd, retracting her wings, her minicons already unhooking the cables. Then the crowd surrounded them, forcing her to stop. Scavenger and Red Alert pushed through them, realizing that Optimus was still heavily damaged. Carefully, Scavenger helped him roll over, still lying on top of the exhausted Seeker.

"_It's good to see you're functioning, sir!" _Scavenger said, letting Optimus lean against him to sit up.

Optimus looked around at the crowd, both Decepticons and Autobots standing together. _"It's good to be back, men." _he quietly patted his thanks to the friend beneath him.

The crowd followed Red Alert to the repair bay, everyone wanting to get a look at Prime.

Scavenger stayed behind with Raptor's squadron, the femmes surrounding their Matron as she struggled to transform, her cores drained to critical. The big Mech kneeled next to her, putting an arm around her. _"Thank you Raptor." _he said. Then he quietly picked her up, setting her gently on Blacktop's flatbed trailer, knowing her daughters would more than take care of the exhausted Seeker.

--

_Please review.._


End file.
